


you'll think you've got people

by Yuki1014o



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Feitan's social life; the very serious fanfic, Gen, late night musings on feitan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki1014o/pseuds/Yuki1014o
Summary: For all his photographic memory, Feitan doesn't remember the people he's killed. He thinks, perhaps, this is because he's never particularly considered them people. A person is a complete human being—someone Feitan knows, someone Feitan understands.Feitan doesn't have people.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	you'll think you've got people

For all his photographic memory, Feitan doesn't remember the people he's killed. He thinks, perhaps, this is because he's never particularly considered them people. A person is a complete human being—someone Feitan knows, someone Feitan understands.

Feitan doesn't have people.

He has blank faces that scowl and twist and the words from their tongues lay dead and useless and foreign on Feitan's ears. He has looming figures that collide their fists with his skin and curse him with words Feitan has yet to learn but knows is certainty negative—he knows they mean he needs to be better, stronger, _crueler_.

Feitan has many things, he has lessons beat red and bruising on his back. He has the ever present sun pressing him into a puddle of sweat on the ground. He has the blazing heat and burning stones beneath his feet. He has a loaf of old, stolen, stale bread. He doesn't need much more.

Feitan doesn't have people—but there's a satisfaction that comes with the sound of skulls cracking beneath his feet and there's a catharsis to the snap of bone underneath his fingertips.

-

...

-

Feitan doesn't think he has people, but there's a blonde by his side and he can finally speak more than one word sentences. He knows how to snarl _'Out of the way, retard! You want broken arm!?'_ and he knows how to defend himself when Phinks teases him about it later.

He knows how to say _'be careful'_ without saying it outright.

He doesn't think he has people, but he has someone to share stale bread with. And he has someone that he _almost_ listens to when machinery comes up. He's never really been interested in the inner workings of a phone, but when Shalnark whines and bitches about it Feitan lets him rant and rave and although Feitan hadn't been listening in the slightest, Shalnark looks happy.

Feitan doesn't think he has people. But when Feitan is irritated and pent-up and his victim ends up bloody and mangled head to toe and there's still tension in his frame—there's always someone that offers him a beer and a game of cards. He'll take the beer and usually decline the cards, but when Feitan retires to whatever corner he's claimed he usually doesn't feel _quite_ as irritated as he did before.

...

Sometimes, looking at the cloudy sky and feeling the hard stone beneath his back and listening to the cackle of a fire and the loud conversations of his _~~friends~~ — ~~companions~~ —the people he happens to be staying with—_sometimes Feitan wonders if he's found his people.

Feitan thinks he might have people.

**Author's Note:**

> Late night, probably ooc, musings on Feitan's social life. Don't @ me. Or do @ me. Constructive criticism, comments, ect, are open and welcome—don't be shy! lol.


End file.
